¿Una pesadilla?
by zatsuri
Summary: La mente a veces juega malas pasadas pero otras te da una realidad bastante desagradable... ni hablar, todo sea por el amor de Albus y Scorpius, aunque pueda parecer una pesadilla.


Disclaimer:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, es la primera cosa que escribo de HP. Me ha entrado hace poco la obsesión con Albus y Scorpius así que bueno a ver como quedo. Espero les guste.

**¿Una pesadilla?**

Dicen que cuando se es niño se posee una enorme cantidad de energía e imaginación. Además en la actualidad se aprecia mucho tener una capacidad creativa ligada a la inventiva. Se incentiva a los niños a utilizar su imaginación, casi se les arrastra a ello.

Anteriormente no era así, la imaginación era una cualidad poco apreciada, se le asociaba a las personas soñadoras que evadían su realidad o que no tenían mucho futuro como lo era él en sus años mozos que vivió debajo de una alacena con una familia que no lo quiso y con un megalómano detrás de sus huesitos y bueno, él tenía mucha imaginación para aliviar su soledad, tanta que en sus sueños veía una moto que volaba… de acuerdo, eso era un recuerdo pero en aquel entonces no lo sabía.

Aun así él tenía mucha imaginación. Debajo de su alacena creaba en su mente grandes batallas, inventaba historias, personajes, situaciones… en fin que imaginación sí que tenía. Ahora, después de mucho tiempo poco a poco ha perdido un poco de ella pero a veces le vienen esos momentos de genial inspiración imaginativa y él no sabe si es un signo de inevitable locura, consecuencia de haber compartido su mente con el buen Tom durante 17 años.

Para esos momentos él suele parpadear, si continua dudando también se pellizca, una técnica clásica infalible pero ahora ha repetido el ritual 5 veces y no ha pasado nada. Traga saliva con dificultad para finalmente caer en ese mundo extraño de conejos, sombrereros locos y sonrisas salidas de la nada, se pregunta si lo que ve es cierto, y una voz hace eco de su pensamiento.

_Eso no es cierto, ¿verdad?

Ahora venía la etapa de negación.

_No, no lo es. ¿Entonces no son ellos?

-Creo que…sí

¿Y qué remedio?, en algún momento debía llegar la aceptación pero es un poco horroroso que llegue de una voz tan conocida. Para mayores referencias, la voz es de Draco Malfoy (enemigo jurado de correrías infantiles) quien le está contestando con todo el miedo e incredulidad que es capaz de expresar.

-Es…no es posible.

Y en verdad que no lo era. No es que él por alguna razón pensara que los pecados de los padres han de pagarlos los hijos. Pero vaya, tener una imaginación prodigiosa (de la que se jacta en secreto) le juega malas pasadas a uno haciendo parecer que las pesadillas son muy reales. Sí, un sueño, una pesadilla, pero ya ha pasado, ha despertado o eso cree porque Draco Malfoy lo está mirando aún en shock (muy dignamente, todo hay que decirlo, el infeliz no se desmayó).

Fue verdad. Sus hijos, los de ambos, ya saben ustedes, sus dos pequeños retoños están juntos… o al menos se han besado… o eso es lo que ellos vieron.

_Probablemente sólo fue un beso, ¿no?

Por supuesto, el arrogante ese no se digna a contestarle sólo le mira con una ceja arqueada le dedica una mueca de desprecio y señala con su cabeza hacia una dirección. Él tiene miedo de mirar pero ni hablar, hay que mirar. Es más que sólo un beso.

_ Vaya… ¿Qué harás?... ¿haremos?

Ahora el señorito… ¿caballero?, le dedica una mueca de impaciencia, pero a todas las divinidades, gracias, ahora si le contesta.

_ Escuchar, ver, callar y sobre todo esperar.

Bueno, esperar qué él por supuesto no lo sabe. ¡Qué diablos! , sí lo sabe pero le atemoriza saber que Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter están de acuerdo en algo. Lo más horrible es que están de acuerdo por las mismas razones. Lo único bueno es que ambos están dispuestos a ver la luz de la cordialidad, todo sea por la felicidad de sus hijos. Porque sí. Por sus hijos serán capaces de tragarse el orgullo y los recelos… sólo en caso de que todo salga absolutamente mal y en efecto, sus hijos estén… enamorados… muy enamorados, demasiado enamorados.

No es que él tenga prejuicios, es sólo que es románticamente muy bizarro y desagradable. Claro, su esposa no va a pensar lo mismo… Draco Malfoy se exaspera, mira de nuevo hacia la otra acera, maldice de forma siseante para acto seguido desaparecer. ¡Qué más da! , mira de nuevo para encontrarse con su esposa dando la bendición a Scorpius y su Albus.


End file.
